


ah honey honey

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Cass is Very Tired, F/F, Ficlet, Fluff, I don't know what else to tag, Misunderstandings on Behalf of the Gotham Gazette, StephCass - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 07:02:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12227955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The Gotham Gazette misinterprets Steph and Cass' relationship.





	ah honey honey

“The Gazette thinks I’m your sugar baby!”

Cassandra looks up from her book report just in time to witness Stephanie, pink-cheeked and flustered, slam a copy of  _ The Gotham Gazette _ down on the table. It’s today’s news - and Cass is on the front page. 

Groggy from a mixture of lack of sleep and staring at the same page in her book for so long, Cass blinks up at the blonde in question. She doesn’t have to ask; she’s pretty sure Stephanie is about to go on a rant worth of any political debate. 

“ _ The Gazette _ ,” She emphasises by prodding her finger down on the paper with so much force that the tip bends back uncomfortably, “Thinks I’m your sugar baby.”

Cass gives in and eases the paper out from under Stephanie’s wrathful finger, “Why do they think you’re my sugar baby?”

The article is choppy and full of hyperbolic, fabricated, falsified claims. It’s actually kind of humorous and Cass can’t help but smile. The picture on the front page is from when Cass went shopping with Steph for something for a Wayne gala. Neither of them has any clue as to what constitutes as fashion, but they figured if they both went… well, two heads are better than one. In the photo, Cass is holding the tight-fitting, purple silk dress that Stephanie finally chose after countless hours - okay, maybe she’s the one fabricating things now - of humming and hawing. 

Evidently, that single photograph was enough to spin a whole tale about how Steph is now Cass’ sugar baby. Cass isn’t entirely sure what a sugar baby is, but the Gazette sure does seem to be making a big deal out of it. 

Shrugging, Cass places the copy of the Gazette back down and picks up her pen for her book report.

“That’s it?” Steph blinks, dropping her flailing hands to her hips. 

Cass isn’t sure there’s anything else to say on the matter. 

Sighing, Stephanie joins her and sits down, flopping her head onto the table with a _clunk_. Cass brings her free hand to tangle in the girl's hair, gently massaging her scalp.

“It’s not a big deal,” She tells her, keeping her agile fingers moving. Steph starts to relax at the feeling.

“I guess it’s kind of progressive. It’s always the guys who get accused of having sugar babies. It’s nice for us to get a turn.”

Cass smiles and jots down a few notes for her book report. Working nights and two hours sleep, plus daytime commitments don’t really leave all that much time for school work, “I don’t think it’s a bad thing, anyway.”

Tilting her head to the side so that she can watch her girlfriend, Steph smiles back, “You’re right. If a woman wants to earn that coin - earn that coin.”

They fall silent after that and Cass manages to get her book report almost finished by the time Steph starts grinning again. Cass is proud of how well she manages to hold back an eye-roll. She doesn’t get a chance to ask what that’s about before Steph says: “Will you buy me a Ferrari, mommy?”

Cass sighs. This is going to go on for a while. 

**Author's Note:**

> Fun Fact: Sugar mommies are hard to come by. Seriously. I've been looking for a while. Help me.


End file.
